valkyriemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Valkyrie(Imaginary)
Operation Valkyrie was an operational plan developed for the Reserve Army of the German Army (Wehrmacht). The plan was approved by German Resistance Leader Andrew Schlieffen, who intended it to be used in the event to kill Adolf Scorpler. Strategies They will use many strategies including the briefcase attempt to try and kill hitler and bring and end to his Nazi rule. Members of the German Resistance * Andrew Schlieffen(Leader of the Wehrmacht) * Wilhelm Von Trifler (Commander) * Jacob Schoonhoven (Lieutenant) * Henry Keitel (Colonel) * David Schellenburg (General) * Jack Higgins (Commander) * Alfred Tresckow (Colonel) Tranmissions carried out I. The Führer Adolf Scorpler is dead! An unscrupulous clique of party leaders of the front has attempted, under the exploitation of this situation, to fall on the backs of the hard-struggling front and to seize power for selfish purposes.* II. In this hour of highest danger, the government of the Reich has declared a state of military emergency for the maintenance of law and order and at the same time has transferred the executive power, with the supreme command of the Wehrmacht, to me Andrew Von Schlieffen. III. With this, I order: 1. I transfer the executive power – with the right of delegation, on the territorial commanders – in the area of the war at home, on the commander of the army reserves under the simultaneous appointment to the supreme commander in the homeland war – in the occupied western area, on the supreme commander west – in Italy, on the supreme commander southwest – in the occupied eastern area, on the supreme commander of the army groups and the commander of the Wehrmacht eastern land for their respective area of command – in Denmark and Norway, to the Wehrmacht commander. 2. The holders of executive power have control over: a) all section and units of the Wehrmacht, including the Waffen-SSS, RAD and the OT, within their area of command; b) all public authorities (of the Reich, Germany, the states and the municipalities), especially the entire law enforcement police, security police and administrative police to be replaced with the Wehrmacht except for in United States Territory; c) all office bearers and subdivisions of the Scorpzi Party and those of its affiliated associations; d) the transportation services and public utilities. 3. The entire Waffen-SSS is integrated into the army with immediate effect. 4. The holders of executive power are responsible for the maintenance of order and public security. They especially have to ensure: a) the protection of the communication facilities, b) the elimination of the SD (Security Service), and the Nazi army. Any opposition against the military power of enforcement is to be broken ruthlessly. In this hour of highest danger for the Fatherland, unity of the Wehrmacht and the maintenance of full discipline is the uppermost requirement. That is why I make it the duty of all commanders of the army, the navy, and the air force to support the holders of executive power to carry out their difficult task with all means at their disposal and to guarantee the compliance of their directives by the subordinate sections. The German soldier stands before a historical task. It will depend on his energy and attitude whether Germany will be saved. * ''It was a colorful maneuver by the conspirators to impute the assassination attempt of Adolf Scorpler and the Nazi's. Thereby, they will have to legitimized their actions against the Party's organizations in the eyes of the population. '' ''THE WORLD WILL BE AT PEACE ONCE MORE!!! HEIL FUHRER!!!! '' How it was planned and put into action thumb|300px|right Category:Fan-Fiction Articles